knight_riderfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 109: The Iron Maiden
The team must subdue the latest in military technology gone awry. Guest Cast Plot Jasper Killian, CEO of Highland Enterprises, hosts an international auction for high- tech weapons at Edwards Air Force Base. During a demonstration, three men in "exo-trooper" suits go beserk and escape. Trek is late for the mission briefing, having to pick up the last remaining ashes of the late Gene Roddenberry on earth, which he bought on an internet auction. Danté blackmails Trek: He will cover for him if he installs a new A.I. computer chip with five million more megabytes of memory, Trek having already given one to Plato. Soon Kat, and Domino want one too; Beast wants a new cannon. Unfortunately, the vehicles find out that there's no budget for new chips, and they quickly snitch on Trek. Trek is able to tap into a video signal from the suits, someone is attacking F.L.A.G. headquarters. The vehicles' lasers are mostly ineffective against the exo-troopers. One of the men uses the suit to scan an ID card from Brad Feller, an agent on special assignment who is caught in an embarassing situation with "Dawn". Danté and Beast team up and use grappling hooks to capture one of the men. Domino fires a laser blast at the suit, and Beast throws a net on top. Eventually, they wear him down and capture the suit. Jenny and Erica question John Baskin, the man in the captured suit, but he has no recollection of his actions. Trek learns that the suit is receiving radio signals, telling it where to go. Duke puts on the suit, hoping the homing signal will lead the team to the other suits. He meets up with "Starr" a beautiful blonde who takes an instant liking to him, even though she has an ally, Roland to do her bidding. She speaks to an unknown contact, who communicates back through a text display. Doctor Feison examines Baskin, and explains that the suit acts as a mind control device. His lengthly explanation bores Trek. Trek access Duke's video feed as Starr begins to seduce Duke. As Trek, Kyle and Jenny look on. Erica visits Brad Feller in the hospital, dressing up as "Eileen Bernstein", telling Brad they went to high school together. She flirts with him and gets him to sign her old yearbook. A pressure plate under the page transfers his signature to Trek, who uses it to access secured computer files. She tries to get him to reveal his password. His high school nickname "Clutch" works. Trek uncovers files for "The Prometheus Project", a government research project for high-tech weapons in Grand Junction Colorado. Feller was involved with a project using computer chip implants for mind control. Starr and the three exo-troopers, including Duke break into the Prometheus Project and she steals some of the computer files. Team Knight Rider arrives, and they engage in laser battles with the exo-troopers. Jenny jumps Duke from behind and tears off his helmet as Trek injects him with an antidote. Starr pulls a gun on Duke, threatening to kill him. Trek opens the vial of Roddenberry's ashes he wears around his neck, and throws it in Starr's face. She drops the gun, but activates a self-destruct function on Duke's suit. They struggle to remove the suit, they free Duke with the help of Beast's laser. Starr manages to contact her employer from jail; it is the same ventilator man from the Episode 103: The A List. He tells her now that he has the spy chip, the rest of this little adventure can fall in to place. Notes Trivia 109